Mudblood Objects
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: When Molly is busy feeding baby Charlie, little three year old Bill Weasley seeks out his father to play with him. He finds him in his shed, toying around with odd looking objects. Arthur takes that time to show his first born son some of the muggle items in his shed while also teaching him about how somebody's blood status isn't important. One-shot.


**Mudblood Objects**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** When Molly is busy feeding baby Charlie, little three year old Bill Weasley seeks out his father to play with him. He finds him in his shed, toying around with odd looking objects. Arthur takes that time to show his first born son some of the muggle items in his shed while also teaching him about how somebody's blood status isn't important. Fluff. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter; the best series in the world.

* * *

"Billy, I'm feeding Charlie. I can't play with you right now." Mummy told me exasperatedly. I looked at Mummy with as much of a glare as I could as I stamped my foot in frustration. We had been at this for what felt like forever. Why couldn't she play with me while Charlie ate? It wasn't fair. She was always with Charlie now.

"Now, Mummy. I want you to play with me right now!" I shouted. Mummy looked at me with the same face she made when I was breaking the rules.

"When I am done feeding you're brother, I'll play with you, but right now I am busy Bill." she told me with a stern tone. I stamped my foot again as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Mummy loved Charlie more than she loved me.

Mummy's face changed into one of concern as she asked, "What wrong Billy?"

"You love Charlie more than me." I cried as I ran from the sitting room where Mummy and I had been arguing.

"Billy!" Mummy called after me. I just kept running.

I ran through the kitchen and out into the yard; tears still streaming down my cheeks. It was true. Just like Jimmy from up the road said. He told me that Mummy wouldn't love me as much as she would the new baby. And he was right. Mummy didn't love me as much as she loved Charlie.

I hadn't realized I had run right up to Daddy's shed until I heard a loud clatter from inside, making me jump. Maybe Daddy would play with me! If Mummy loved Charlie more, then Daddy had to love me more than Charlie, right? I opened the door to Daddy's shed and stepping inside.

Daddy was sitting at a table with a whole bunch of weird looking things on it. He hadn't realized I had come in.

"Daddy?" I sniffled as I stood there awkwardly by the door. Daddy looked up at me and smiled, he held his arms open for me and I ran to him.

"What's wrong Billy?" he asked as he set me on his lap.

"Do you still love me Daddy?" I asked quietly. Daddy's arms hugged me tighter.

"Of course, son. Why wouldn't I still love you?" Daddy asked me.

"Because Mummy loves Charlie more. She doesn't want to play with me anymore. She is always with Charlie. Jimmy from up the road said that it would happen and it is and Daddy, I don't like it. Why doesn't Mummy love me as much as she loves Charlie, Daddy?" Daddy pushed my chin up so he could see my face.

"Oh, Bill, you're mum and I still love you. Jimmy from up the road is wrong, son. We love you and Charlie equally. Baby Charlie just needs more attention right now, because he is little." Daddy told me as he looked me right in the eyes.

"But, Mummy doesn't want to play with me." I whined. Daddy smiled and chuckled.

"How about this Billy. If you let me clean up some things in here really quick then I'll take you for a ride on the broom before dinner?" I smiled.

"Okay, Daddy." I told him as I jumped down from his lap. Daddy chuckled and started to pick some of the weird looking objects on the table.

"What're those Daddy?" I asked as I pointed to the objects Daddy was balancing in his arms. Daddy smiled and set them back down on the table, before he lifted me up into his lap again.

"These Billy," he picked up a small little red book and flipped it open to reveal a few small sticks with one red painted red, "are matches. Muggles use them to start fires." Daddy removed one of the sticks from the book and showed it to me. Then he swipped it quickly on the table top, the red end of the stick now had a flame on the end. I gasped. That was sort of cool. Daddy blew out the flame before he accidentally lit the shed on fire.

"Cool." I told him as I looked at him. Daddy was smiling.

"If you liked that, you're gonna like this too."

Daddy slid a weird looking device over to us. Daddy held it up in front of my eyes.

"This is a can opener." Daddy told me, "Muggles use it to open can since they can't magic them open. I'm not quite sure how it works yet, Billy, but I'm gonna find out." I just continued to look at the weird device. Daddy put the can opener down and picked up another thing that looked like a flat silver disk.

"And this is how Muggles watch these things they call moohickeys or something like that." Daddy chuckled to himself. What was he talking about. He obviously thought the idea was funny.

"What are moohickeys?" I asked.

"Moohickeys are these moving pictures that muggles watch."

"Like the ones in our house?" I asked trying to understand what Daddy was talking about.

"No Billy. Moohickeys are certain pictures that tell out a story. Ours are different." Daddy tried to explain.

"How are ours different?" This whole thing wasn't making any sense.

Daddy paused and shook his head slightly, "I'm not quite sure how to explain Billy. Maybe someday I can show you a moohickey and you'll see what I mean." I nodded in agreement.

I pulled another object towards me. Curious as to what it was. It looked like a stick with a bulb on the end and a button in the center.

"What about this thingy, Daddy?" I asked as I clicked the button and a light was suddenly blinding me. I jumped in surprise.

"That, Billy," Daddy caught the thing as I dropped it to cover my eyes, "Is a flashlight. It helps muggles see in the dark. Genius' these muggles are. It's safe to open your eyes now." I peaked through my fingers to make sure the flashything was nowhere insight. I wasn't really hoping for another run in with that thing.

"Daddy?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He looked down at me; his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Why do all sorts of people say their flithy and disgusting if they made all these things with the exception of the flashythingy?" I asked. Daddy looked sort of confused.

"Who's filthy and dugusting, Billy?"

"The Mudbloods." I explained. Daddy went red as his face turned into one I had never seen before, but didn't need an explanation of his emotions. Daddy was very angry.

"Billy," he gritted out, "don't you ever say that word again."

"What word?" I stuttered out slightly scared.

"Mudblood." he spit out, "I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth again. Do you understand me?" I nodded profusely.

"Where did you hear that word anyways?" he asked his face still very red and still showing his anger.

"In Diagon Alley. When Mummy, me, and Charlie went shopping. These two men were talking about the-" I paused.

"Muggles?" Daddy inserted. I nodded.

"- and they were saying that they shouldn't be allowed and all of that sort of stuff." I told him still feeling very small in the presence of my angry father.

Daddy sighed and was quiet for a minute or two. He was biting his lip and his face was starting to turn from red to white.

"Billy," he finally said quietly, "Mummy wouldn't really like it if I told you about this stuff yet, but I think that you need to." Daddy closed his eyes for a brief few seconds, before opening them again and looking at me with a very serious expression.

"Bill, there are some people in this world who think that the muggles and the muggle born-"

"What are muggle borns, Daddy?" I interupted.

"Those are the witches or wizards that have a muggle mummy and a muggle daddy. Anyways, there are some people in the world that don't think that muggle borns should be able to do magic."

"How come? That's not fair." What was wrong if your mummy and daddy were both muggles?

"I know, Billy, and I'm not sure why they are mad at the muggleborns. Those people are usually purebloods, like us."

"Do we hate muggle borns and muggles?"

"Oh, Merlin's beard, no. But, a lot of pureblood families don't like the muggle borns. We are one of the few who do." Daddy told me, "You already know that Purebloods are people who come from a line of wizards."

"Yeah." I shrugged. Daddy smiled slightly.

"And then Billy there are half-bloods, which most wizards and witches are. Those are the people that come from a family where there is a muggle somewhere in their family tree."

"Do half-bloods hate muggle borns too?" I asked.

Daddy sighed, "Some of them, Billy, but not all of them. And then you know about the muggles, the completely non-magical people." I nodded.

"You see son, some witches and wizards think they are better than the muggles and that the muggles don't deserve to be...well, muggles. They don't see the beauty that the muggles bring to the world. But, Billy, I want you to understand this one thing out of everything. No matter what you are...be it, muggle or half-blood or pureblood or muggle born, we all have something to offer to the world; we are all equals." Daddy looked me right in the eyes as he said that. I nodded sincerely.

"Okay, Daddy." I told him. Daddy smiled and hugged me closer.

"You'll understand better once you get older. Trust me." Daddy told me.

We sat like that for a little while, Daddy holding me in his arms and my face buried into his shirt. I kept thinking about all of the muggle things Daddy had shown me. The matches, the can opener, the awful flashythingy, and the disk that Muggles watched moohickeys on. I also thought about what Daddy had said. Witches and Wizards had magic, but Muggles were the ones who invented all the whacky objects from my Daddy's shed. They were the real genius' of the world.

"Alright, Billy, lets finish cleaning up so we can go on that broom ride before Mummy starts calling for us." Daddy told me as he started to gather up objects again.

"Hey Daddy, instead do you think you can show me more of the muggles' inventions?" I asked. Daddy chuckled.

"I'd love too."

**THE END**

**A/N: (**I thought this would be a cute little one-shot. I don't think I did too bad either. I just finished a five-day weekend filled with...drum roll please...cleaning out the garage! Totally not what I had in mind (a.k.a. being on my laptop writing more one-shots while listening to Taylor Swift and Katy Perry and the Imagine Dragons all while not leaving my bed). But, Mom's orders are Mom's orders and I have to follow them. Anyways, my second semester of my sophomore year started today and I am totally not psyched for the year...with the exception of my English class. That's one I'm looking forward to. So, tell me what you guys think. The more reviews the more inspiration I get and the more stories I write. S.A.M :)** )**


End file.
